1. Technical Field
This invention relates to bowling lanes in general, and to bowling lane apparatus in particular.
2. Background Information
A bowling lane generally includes an approach end and a pin end. The bowler sends a ball from the approach end toward the pin end. Bowling lanes have traditionally been constructed from strips of hardwood fastened together to form a flat smooth surface. Periodically, the wooden lanes must be sanded and finished to restore the desired flat and smooth surface. To avoid the requisite sanding, bowling lanes today often utilize an upper panel consisting of a laminated product. In a new application, for example, the laminate might be mechanically attached to an underlying substrate. In a resurfacing application, the laminate might be mechanically attached to the top of an existing wooden lane.
Regardless of the application, quality standards dictate that a bowling lane be flat. The method of attachment between the laminate and the underlying substrate is, therefore, critical to the quality of the lane. It is known to screw a top panel to a base panel, countersink the screw, and place a plug within the countersink portion of the hole. One of the problems with existing methods of attachment is that they typically do not provide for the difference in mechanical properties (e.g., thermal expansion) between the laminate and the underlying substrate. Another problem with existing methods of attachment is that the plug that is placed within the countersink hole may or may not be initially or subsequently coplanar with the laminate surface.
What is needed, therefore, is a bowling lane that includes a method of attachment that solves the above-described problems.
According to the present invention, a bowling lane is provided that includes one or more lane sections, a plurality of fasteners, and a plurality of plugs. Each of the one or more lane sections includes a first surface, a second surface, and a plurality of attachment sites. In some embodiments, each attachment site has a first bore having a first diameter, a second bore having a second diameter and extending a first axial length, and a third bore having a third diameter and extending a second axial length. The first bore extends between the second surface and the second bore. The second bore extends between the first bore and the third bore. The third bore extends between the second bore and the first surface. The third diameter is greater than the second diameter, and the second diameter is greater than the first diameter. Each of the plurality of fasteners has a shaft and a cap. The cap is sized to fit with the second bore. The fasteners extend through the first bore for engagement with an underlying panel, thereby attaching the lane section to the underlying panel. Each of the plurality of plugs has an axial length and is disposed within one of the third bores.
An advantage of the present invention is that a bowling lane is provided that permits relative movement between a lane surface and an underlying substrate. The attachment sites within the lane sections permit lateral movement. The first and second diameters are greater than the diameters of the fastener shaft and cap, respectively, thereby allowing lateral movement caused, for example, by thermal expansion.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a bowling lane is provided that includes a flat lane surface. Prior art applications that include a laminate mechanically fastened to an underlying substrate, disclose a plug inserted into a single diameter countersink hole. Even if the countersink holes are uniform depth, it is probable that not all fasteners will be driven to the same axial position within the hole. Hence, a plug that is sized to fill the entire axial length of the hole may be too long if the fastener is not driven far enough. As a result, the plug will undesirably extend above the upper surface of the laminate and will require trimming. If, on the other hand, the plugs are axially undersized to accommodate different fastener depths, it is probable that at least some of the plugs will be inserted too far into the hole and thereby be undesirably below the upper surface of the laminate. The present invention solves this problem by using plugs that have an axial length that is matched with the axial length of the third bore of each attachment site. Hence, the plugs can be inserted uniformly to maintain the desired flat surface. In some embodiments, the plugs consist of a polymeric material. The materials properties of the polymeric plug facilitate a press fit and retention within a bore, and thereby provide improved service compared to commonly used plugs.